Goblin Barrel
Summary *The Goblin Barrel is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *It is a spell that launches a barrel from the player's King's Tower. *Upon impact, the barrel breaks open and unleashes three Goblins. *A Goblin Barrel card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *If there is a Tombstone or Goblin Hut protected behind an Arena Tower, the player can use the Goblin Barrel to take them out quickly. *If left ignored, the Goblin Barrel will do significantly more damage than a same-level Rocket. *The Goblins from the Goblin Barrel have high Damage per Second , but relatively low hitpoints. If placed accordingly with high hitpoints units that will distract the Crown Tower and any defending units, the Goblin Barrel can deal extremely high damage in a relatively short amount of time. **The above strategy also works vice versa. If you have a troop that deals high damage but has low or even moderate health, deploy the Goblin Barrel first and then drop the troop. This strategy is effective with Hog Riders or even Mini P.E.K.K.A.s. The Goblin Barrel will draw enemy fire while the other troop easily destroys the opposing Crown Tower. **As Goblins have relatively low hitpoints, they can quickly be eliminated by Crown Towers. When using a Goblin Barrel to attack a King's Tower, either distract or destroy the Towers to prevent your Goblins from being destroyed. *Arrows and Zap can be effectively used to directly counter Goblin Barrels. **The Zap is the best and cheapest counter to the Goblin Barrel, however, if the Zap is one level below the spawned Goblins, then the Goblins will survive with a sliver of health, allowing them to continue to do damage. **Do not launch the counter Spell too early, as early Spells have no effect on the Goblins, and Zap and Arrows have a very short cast time. **However, adept players can cast the Goblin Barrel in the far corner of the opposing territory, out of the radius of the defending player's Arrows instinctively cast "on" the Crown Tower. This allows the Goblins to survive. **The Log is arguably more effective than Zap to counter Goblin Barrels, as it can hit troops in front of the Goblin Barrel as well. ***However, it is easier to miss as The Log takes some time to roll. *If you have no Spells readily available, you can use cheap distracting troops and/or area damaging troops such as Bombers, Fire Spirits or Skeletons to prevent the spawned Goblins from dealing severe damage to their intended target. *As the description says, the Goblin Barrel can be fired anywhere, allowing players to finish off buildings they cannot reach. *Goblin Barrel is an excellent card in a swarm & bait deck due to it's high damage. Goblins, when ignored can deal heavy damage to the Tower. *The Goblin Barrel can be used to force the opponent to use their Arrows, Zap, or other area damage Spells, allowing the player to swarm their opponent with cards such as the Skeleton Army and Minion Horde. However, this strategy can backfire if the opponent has some splash damage troops. or has a Mirror to mirror again the two spells . *The Mirror can be used in affiliation with this card to do extra damage on Crown Towers. *If placed correctly, the Tornado can pull the goblins from the barrel to the King's Tower which will allow it to activate, and therefore, give you a slight upper hand in the game. *A Goblin Barrel with a Sparky would force your opponent to Zap either of them, while the other does immense damage. ** However, this can easily backfire, if the opponent Zaps/Arrows/Logs the Goblins, and surrounds the Sparky, making this a complete waste of 9 Elixir. History *On 11/1/16, a Balance Update decreased the spawned Goblins level by 1. **Prior to the balance, a max level Goblin Barrel could spawn level 14 Goblins, which was 2 levels higher than the max level at the time. *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased the Goblin Barrel's Crown Tower impact damage by 20%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update decreased the Goblin spawn time to 1 sec (from 1.2 sec). *On 4/7/16, a Tournament Update decreased the Goblin Barrel's Elixir cost to 3 (from 4), increased its Goblin spawn time to 1.2 sec (from 1 sec) and removed its impact damage. *Before the May Update, the Goblin Barrel was able to summon level 13 Goblins while the level cap for the Goblins card was 12. **The Witch was able to do the same with the Skeletons. Trivia *The Goblins spawned from the barrel are 5 levels higher than the barrel itself. *The Goblin Barrel is one of the 3 cards that spawns troops anywhere in the Arena, the others being the Miner and the Graveyard. *The Arrows and the Goblin Barrel are the only two 'launched' Spells which don't push back affected targets. *You can see another goblin's leg sticking out of the barrel on the card image, hinting that there is more than one goblin inside. *This song depicts 4 goblins coming from the barrel, instead of 3. *It's one of the 6 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin, Goblins and Goblin Hut. **It is also the only Epic card associated with Goblins. fr:Fût à gobelinsde:Koboldfassru:Гоблинская бочкаit:Barile goblin Category:Spell Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Goblin Stadium Cards